Forget Me Not
by hinagiku2705
Summary: Ku mohon jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Aku telah banyak melihat ekspresi tergambar di wajahmu. Terkejut, marah, bingung, senang, dan (yang paling aku benci) ekspresi sedih. Terlebih lagi pemicu kesedihanmu itu adalah aku. Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka channie. [chanbaek/oneshoot]


**"Forget Me Not"**

.

**Cast** : Chanyeol, baekhyun (AS PUPPY)

.

**Disclaimer** : Their belongs to themselves and god.

.

**Genre** : IDK, random aja

.

© hinagiku2705

.

**Happy reading!**

SORRY FOR TYPHO_

Channie… mianhae jeongmal mianhae.

Ku mohon jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Aku telah banyak melihat ekspresi tergambar di wajahmu. Terkejut, marah, bingung, senang, dan (yang paling aku benci) ekspresi sedih. Terlebih lagi pemicu kesedihanmu itu adalah aku. Maaf. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka.

**'****ㅅ****'**

WOOF WOOF. Aku menggonggong dengan keras diikuti geraman.

"kyaaa eomma"

"Yoora, ada apa sayang?"

"Hiks… bacon… dia menyalak kepadaku, aku kira dia ingin menggigitku huhu.."

"Uljima ne yoora. Bacon terkejut dengan kedatanganmu. Iya kan bacon? Bacon itu anjing manis, ia tak akan menggigitmu yoora."

"Eomma benar. eum, dia hanya kaget. Kurasa aku tak jadi mengajaknya bermain, biar aku kembali ke kamar saja."

"Ne istirahatlah. Kau juga bacon, maaf menggangu tidurmu. Aaah aigo anak ini tidak menghabiskan makanan lagi rupanya."

Aku melihat wanita dewasa yang berkacamata tersebut membuka pintu kandangku dan mengambil makanan yang tak kuhabiskan. Gadis kecil asing yang tadi ku hardik dan tampak ketakutan nampak mulai tenang. Gadis asing? Aah bukan, itu yoora. Park yoora, kakak perempuan channie. Gadis yang senang bermain denganku. Gadis yang selalu mengatakan aku imut dan mencubit-cubit gemas pipiku. Tidak. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Maafkan aku yoora. Maaf aku telah menakutimu. Sungguh aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa melupakan orang yang dekat denganku. Mianhae.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Appa, dia akan sembuh kan?"

"dokter telah berusaha mengobatinya chan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah mendampingi bacon hingga akhir"

"Ne. appa."

Meskipun berada daalam gendongan tuan Park, lagi-lagi aku melihat ekspresi sedih pada wajahmu channie. Ini semua karena aku kan? Karena tubuhku ini semakin tidak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Aku benci. Diriku tidak selincah dulu lagi, aku mulai keliru dalam mengenali orang-orang disekitarku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak! Aku tak mau seperti ini, aku tidak mau melupakanmu channie.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Awalnnya kau tidak begitu peduli padaku. Aku lebih sering bermain dengan Yoora. Namun saat pertama kalinya kau pergi ke suatu tempat yang mereka bilang sebagai taman kanak-kanak, kau kembali ke rumah siang harinya dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Apa yang terjadi padamu channie?

Aku tak bisa memendung rasa penasaranku. Jadi hari itu, saat kau bersiap berangkat bersama nyonya Park dan kalian lupa untuk memasukanku ke kandang, aku pergi keluar rumah yang nyaman menuju dunia luar yang asing untuk mengikutimu. Jujur aku takut. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Dengan mengendus segalah arah mengikuti aroma tubuh keluarga park, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.

Tempat itu penuh dengan anak-anak seusiamu chan. Berberapa anak yang secara tak sengaja melihatku terpekik dan tampak gemas serta berusaha menangkapku. Aku harus bersembunyi. Kau dimana channie? Aahh akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tapi apa-apaan itu? Kau sendirian dan hanya memandang ke bawah. Di sekeliling mu tampak tiga anak yang berwajah,,,, hmm, aku sangat tidak suka pokoknya.

"Hei gendut. Kenapa kau mengadu ke Victoria Noona kalau kami pergi bermain kemarin?"

"Iya. Gara-gara kau victoria noona mengatakan kami nakal karena membolos atau apalah. Benar-benar menggangu. Padahal kan kami hanya bosan ke sekolah terus.

"Kau mau kami kerjai lagi? Hei jangan diam saja."

"….."

"aigoo selain mata yang buruk, pendengaranmu buruk juga ya?"

"—tak baik."

"hah?"

"Kata eomma dan appa pergi dari sekolah itu tidak baik. Dan aku tidak mau dipermainkan terus oleh kalian. Tolong jangan sembunyikan kacamataku atau menjambakku lagi."

Channie, meskipun kau mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa dengan memandang tiga bocah yang lebih kecil darimu itu aku tahu kau ketakutan. Nada suaramu bergetar. Mengapa mereka menakutimu? Kau adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dirumah kau selalu membantu kedua orangtuamu dan lembut kepada kakakmu. Lalu kenapa mereka menggangumu? Aku menghentikan segala pemikiran yang menyerbu ke dalam pikiranku saat ketiga anak itu maju dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arahmu. Tahu-tahu saja aku sudah berada di depanmu dan menyerang ketiga anak itu untuk melindungimu chan. Kau sangat terkejut dan berusaha menariku mundur dan segera mendekap sekaligus mengusap kepalaku lembut seraya berucap "tenang bacon, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Anak-anak tersebut berlari ketakutan dan tak menggangumu lagi, jera rupanya. Di sisi lain, orang yang dipanggil guru dan orangtuamu memarahi sekaligus menasehati kita berdua. Tetapi kau tampak tak terbebani. Setelah kejadian itu kau pun banyak mencurahkan perhatian kepadaku.

"Bacon. Namamu lucu sekali. Kenapa eomma dan appa memberikan nama seperti itu ya?"

Kau bertanya padaku pertanyaan yang tak bisa ku jawab chan. Tanganmu berada diantara kedua kaki depanku. Kau yang tadinya tampak mengernyit kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi seperti bacon yang pernah dimasakan eomma untuk sarapan, aku sangaaattt menyukaimu bacon."

Senyumanmu sungguh lebar hingga kedua pipi tembammu menggeser posisi kacamata yang kau gunakan. Tapi aku menyukai senyuman itu. Aku senang channie.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak makan. Minum pun susah. Bagaimana yeobo? Aku tak tega melihat bacon begini"

"kita temani ia hingga akhir. Ah, chanyeol? Kau belum tidur nak?"

"appa,,, eomma,,"

"yeolie, kau tidak harus melihat ini chagi. Kemari"

"tidak apa-apa. Justru biarkan chanyeol melihatnya, bacon dan dia sangat dekat. Kemari chan, duduklah di sebelah appa. Kita temani bacon hingga akhir."

Chan—channie? Astaga kau disini? A- aku tak mau kau melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini sebenarnya. Aku sudah tak mampu berdiri channie. Perutku pun menggembung, padahal berberapa hari ini aku tak memakan apapun.

Takut

Tak mau meninggalkanmu, tak mau melupakanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Basah. Benar saja, setes demi tetes air mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku pun mendeking. Tubuhku sakit, begitupula hatiku. Aku menutup mata perlahan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit.

"_Bacon_"

Sebuah suara asing terdengar pelan namun jelas. Aku jelas-jelas mengatupkan kedua mataku. Namun entah bagaimana aku melihat sesosok cahaya yang bisa dibilang tak jelas wujudnya. Suara itu ternyata berasal cahaya aneh tersebut.

_"__kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik anakku. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi."_

_"__pergi? Pergi kemana?."_

_"__Ke suatu tempat yang baru. Kau memang tak bisa membayangkannya anakku, tapi percayalah tempat itu adalah tempat terbaik bagimu sekarang."_

_"__apakah di tempat itu aku bisa bertemu channie dan keluarganya kembali?"_

_"__Bacon. Kau akan mendapat sesuai apa yang kau berikan. Dia, yang berkuasa, selalu mempunyai jawaban yang terbaik atas pertanyaan ataupun permohonanmu."_

Aku tak begitu paham jawaban yang diberikan sosok bercahaya tersebut. Namun sebersit keberanian muncul dalam diriku. Jika kondisiku yang sekarang hanya membuat keluarga park sedih, maku akan mengikuti ajakan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat baru. Ini sangat berat bagiku, namun entah mengapa aku merasa ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Untuk itu lah aku mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan. Aku akan menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

_Eunggg,_,, tuan dan nyonya park, terimakasih.

"apppa, bacon mencoba berdiri!"

_Eunggg_,,, yoora, berbahagialah.

"yeobo, bagaimana bisa? Kondisinya pasti lemah sekali."

_Eunggg_,,, channie, aku sangat menyayangimu.

"tapi dia tetap mencoba eomma! Bacon berhasil berdiri."

"ssst kalian berdua tenanglah."

Ku dekatkan kepalaku kepada tangan tuan park, kugesekan kepalaku yang berbulu ke tangan yang besar dan hangat itu. Lalu perlahan-lahan ku alihkan pandanganku kearah nyonya park, dengan suara yang terdengar seperti lirihan aku menyalak. Dan terakhir aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke wajah chanyeol, kujilat air mata yang mengalir di pipin Channie yang tembam, jangan kau keluarkan lagi air matamu yang berharga itu, tersenyumlah. Kalian akan selalu ku kenang, jadi jangan lupakan aku juga ne.

**'****ㅅ****'**

**NORMAL POV**

Ketiga orang nampak mengelilingi seekor anjing yang tiba-tiba terkapar lemas. Ketiga orang tersebut nampak panik, bahkan yang paling muda wajahnya telah dibanjiri air mata.

"bacon,,, andwae! Kau harus bangun bacon!"

Dalam dekapan laki-laki paruh baya anjing itu tiba-tiba menyentakan badannya, badan anjing tersebut nampak seperti tersengat listrik, kejang dan berjengkit. Dengkingan memilukan terdengar dari anjing itu.

_AUUUUU_

_AUUUUU_

"Hiksss,, hiks,,, jebal hentikan, bacon kau pasti kesakitan sekali. Jangan seperti ini huhuuu" laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun itu menangis tak terkendali.

"ssstt,,, chanyeol, uljima. Relakan bacon ne." sang wanita merangkul bocah yang setengah histeris itu seraya menuntun tangan mungil anak lelakinya membelai anjing yang masih mendeking-deking kesakitan.

KAINGGGGG

Tubuh yang berkejang hebat dan jeritan pilu yang bergaung di ruang keluarga itu mengakhiri penderitaan anjing tersebut. Ia telah meninggalkan dunia. Namun anjing itu tak merasa sedih. Karena hingga saat akhirnya, walau dengan adanya sebersit rasa tak mau melepaskan, anjing tersebut dapat merasakan tangan-tangan orang terkasih yang mengusapnya lembut hingga waktu yang ia miliki di dunia habis.

END

AN: Selingan pas lagi ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin "you who came from the roof". Map gaje._.

ada yg mau epilog? Ada yg mau baekhyun versi manusia? Ada yang berkenan tinggalkan review di ficlet ini? Gomawo~

April 2015


End file.
